


AU oneshots

by Feanorwasafool2



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:28:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28916865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feanorwasafool2/pseuds/Feanorwasafool2
Summary: AU oneshots with Tokien dudes
Kudos: 3





	AU oneshots

Okay welcome to this crazy AU of sorts I'll add to it when I'm ready


End file.
